Beatus Parvulus
by Rainfox88
Summary: Post RE5. Jill sits alone in the bathroom, contemplating whether to open up or close in forever. A gun sits at her feet, along with something that tells her greatest fears. Chris isn't around, but Wesker stands before her, reveling in his victory...


**Beatus Parvulus**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Again and forever on, I do not own Capcom or Resident Evil and its characters, but alas I have to say it again and again lol. This story is a little angsty and dark. Hehehe. This is a WeskerxJillxChris, post RE5 fanfiction! Well, mostly JillxChris, but whatever, you will see when you read! :) Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Jill was shaking. The bathroom she had locked herself away in seemed so much smaller than before. Her head from spinning from all of the vomiting, but she had settled down to only sitting on the toilet with the seat down, bent over with her hands covering her eyes. She was slowly rocking herself as she sat there, trying to settle her raging thoughts that pounded her head and made everything dizzy.

It had only seemed it was yesterday that she and Chris came back to the States from Africa, but in reality it had been just over two months. Her counseling wasn't helping, Chris was just as stressed as she was, and Jill felt as though she would never become normal again.

She lost count of how long she had been locked in Chris's bathroom. She had left her most recent appointment with the counselor in a rush. She felt she was about to go insane. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew it couldn't be much longer before Chris came home, especially if he had heard that her appointment had gone sour.

Jill had a secret…but she just couldn't bring herself to tell Chris…

She heard the door to the bathroom slowly open, and then become shut. Jill prayed for the new presence to be Chris, but already she felt the sharp change in the atmosphere, making her nauseas yet again. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from crying yet again. She wouldn't look at him; instead she focused on Chris's bathroom.

Nothing to keep her focus, just a plain bachelor's bathroom with a separate tub and shower, with two sinks on the nearby counter and a large cabinet. Jill swallowed hard, reluctantly looking up at him.

"Why did you follow me?" she rasped.

"Follow?" Wesker purred, cocking his head slightly to the side with a grin. He towered over her, clad in black just as she had always remembered him. The dull red glow of his eyes behind the dark sunglasses seemed to shear right through her soul.

"Haven't you tortured me enough already?" Jill snapped, glaring up at him, feeling like she was about to vomit again. "Go burn in hell where you belong."

"Oh, I'm hurt, dear heart," Wesker chuckled. "You just cannot whisk me away so easily. You are just going to have to face the facts that you are stuck with me. Permanently."

Jill swallowed sharply, looking away and wiping at her eyes. She would never heal, not with him haunting her like this. It had started out as nightmares. Then he showed up and would follow her around. Neither Chris nor the others could see or hear him. Jill tried her best to ignore him, but she just couldn't. Even his touch felt real.

_Just face the fact that your are insane…_

"Look at you," Wesker sighed, shaking his head as if he was disappointed in her. "You are so broken. You are leaving pieces everywhere. Poor, oblivious Chris is left to pick up the pieces. You are a shadow of your former self, dear heart."

"Because of you. You did this to me," she hissed.

"All because you selflessly sacrificed yourself for Chris. Do you regret it now?" Wesker asked, shifting his weight as he peered down at her.

"Never."

"How noble," he said, his tone laced with scorn.

Jill shook her head, trying to keep control of her overflowing emotions. She covered her mouth, afraid a sob would come. "What am I going to tell Chris?"

"You haven't told him yet?" Wesker inquired, looking even more interested now. No wonder Wesker was coming around more and more often now. Jill should have realized this sooner.

"I can't tell him…I won't…"

"You won't be able to hide it from him forever," Wesker snorted, coming over to run his finger through a strand of her hair. Her hair was returning back to brunette a lot faster than she thought it was going to, which relieved her. She shivered from his touch. "You talk to me too much as it is."

She glared up at Wesker, seeing that smirk of his again as he stepped back. "You are the one talking to me! You won't leave me alone! How am I supposed to move on and heal with you haunting me?"

Wesker slid his sunglasses off, those animalistic eyes gleaming at her as he slipped the glasses into the inside of his jacket. "Chris will be home any minute. What are you going to do?"

Jill didn't know what she was going to do. She looked down to her feet. In between her feet on the floor was a 9mm handgun. She swallowed hard, thinking those dark thoughts again. It was the only way to rid herself of Wesker. It was the only way to keep Chris from knowing…

"Are you so weak?" Wesker asked, his eyes looking to the gun as well.

"I'm sick…I'm crazy…I'm…" Jill mumbled, covering her face again. "Damn you, Wesker."

"Then tell Chris. I am just dying to see his face," Wesker snickered, rubbing his palms together. "Oh, I just heard the front door open. Decision time, dear heart."

Jill quickly grabbed the gun, cocking it and putting it to her temple. She glared at Wesker, but he didn't flinch. "I'll do it."

"Then by all means do it. I have already won this war, dear heart. Doing more damage to Chris will just make me more happy. But let me just say that if you pull that trigger, then you are just too weak to admit the truth to Chris."

Jill closed her eyes tight, trying to focus on her anger and frustration and fear against Wesker to help her pull that trigger. Her finger wouldn't move, and she had the barrel sharply to her temple. She cursed under her breath. She could hear Chris's voice calling for her, and he was getting closer by the second.

She couldn't do it. She lowered the gun to her lap, trying to focus on Chris's voice over Wesker's. Wesker moved out of the way of the door just as it opened. Chris was standing there, worry etched on his face. Jill glanced up at him, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. Chris's face turned white as realization dawned on his face, and he saw the gun. He ran over to her, grabbing the gun and chunking it aside. Jill wrapped her arms around him, crying.

"I'm so sorry," she croaked, burying her face.

"Jill! What are you thinking? I'm here! Talk to me!" Chris barked, pulling away from their embrace to look her in the eyes. She looked over her shoulder to Wesker, who peered on with much more interest now. He was grinning darkly, and he slowly dipped his head at her as if to tell her to go on.

Sighing, Jill knew it was time. She bent down to pick up the small white strip that had also been sitting in between her feet. She let Chris take it without saying anything. She kept focused on his face. At first he was confused at it while it sat in his palm, then it slowly dawned on him what it was and what it said. For a moment, nothing came after Chris's surprise, and Jill was starting to feel better. But all too soon she saw Chris's eyes go dark and he quickly stood.

"No, no, no, no…please, God…no," he hissed, turning around.

"Chris…I'm sorry," Jill said, feeling the ache in her throat. Her voice cracked hard in her words. She glared over at Wesker, who watched on in all of his amusement.

Chris moved to the sink, turning on the faucet to splash his face. He dry heaved over it, and Jill was sure he was going to vomit. He kept saying "no" over and over again, until a point came that he snapped. Jill jumped when Chris started punching the large mirror, shattering it as he yelled in anger. It didn't take his hands long to get soaked in blood.

Jill covered her ears, closing her eyes. Still, she heard Wesker's chuckle, and she glared up at him. "Look what you did to us."

"So priceless, no?" Wesker chuckled. His snide tone was met with an even more satisfied grin.

"You bastard," Jill hissed. "Go away and leave me alone!"

Chris had gone quiet, hovering over the still running sink. He glanced over her, eyes full of tears. He saw that Jill was glaring at nothing in particular in front of her. She was talking to someone who wasn't there. He turned, already starting to feel the pain from the cuts on his hands. But nothing felt as painful as the agony he was feeling inside.

"Jill…who are you talking to? There's no one here but us."

Jill quickly shook her head, pointing directly in front of her. "He's right here. I can't believe you can't see him. Tell him to leave us alone. I can't take it anymore!"

Chris clenched his jaw hard, feeling absolutely sick. She knew who she was talking about. He went back over to her, kneeling down in front of her and grabbing her into a strong embrace once again. He pulled her up from the toilet, making her stand. He held her close for a long moment, staring at the spot where she swore up and down that Wesker was standing and watching.

He looked into her eyes. "Jill, listen to me. Wesker is dead. He cannot hurt us anymore. I love you more than anything else, understand? We can get through this together, just as we always had. Don't listen to him anymore, just forget about him."

"I can't," Jill hissed, her eyes still watching the unseen presence.

Chris tightened his hold on her, and decided to yell what was on his mind out loud. "You son of a bitch, leave her alone! You did all the damage you could, now go burn in hell where you belong! I'm going to make sure that Jill heals completely from what you put her through!"

Jill felt something from Chris's words. They seemed to lift her heart somewhat. She looked over to Wesker. The grin had disappeared, and now his red and gold cat eyes studied her long and hard for a moment. Jill was brave enough to keep that dark gaze. For a moment, time seemed to slow. Wesker twitched a smirk, turning and heading for the bathroom door. As he opened the bathroom door, he glanced back over to Chris and Jill.

"Go ahead and try to get rid of me. The only way you will ever be free of me, dear heart, is if you end that life growing within you," he sneered.

Jill watched Wesker leave, shutting the door behind him. There was an immediate release of pressure from the room, and Jill could finally breathe again. She felt Chris kiss her forehead, and Jill went ahead and buried her face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Chris," she mumbled.

"It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault, so stop saying that."

"I'm unstable…I'm…crazy."

Chris immediately shook his head. "No, you aren't. You are just stressed and a little emotionally wounded. We can fix that." He tried to smile, but it was weak.

"You can't possibly think that I could…could," she trailed off, looking down to her stomach.

Chris rubbed her sides, smiling down at her. "You are the strongest person I know. Shit, Jill, you survived Wesker for two years as his puppet…no one else I know…not even myself…could do that. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there to save you sooner…and…prevent this…from happening. It's all my fault."

Jill shook her head, finally gaining the energy to smile weakly. "No…not your fault. Wesker's fault."

"Just like everything else," Chris mumbled. He gently rubbed Jill's shoulders. "Listen, Jill. No one is going to think any different of you. Especially not me."

"We will never be free of him," Jill said softly, lowering her eyes once more.

"Yes…we will," Chris quickly replied. "It will take awhile for both of us…but we will get through it. I will take care of you…you've always taken care of me. I promise!"

"But what about-"

Chris shook his head at her, keeping eye contact. "This baby is ours. I won't think any differently."

He felt relieved when he saw her smile, more tears coming to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, and Chris pulled her close. The embrace remained strong for several minutes. Chris kept his eyes closed, focusing on this moment. Though his words came out clear and strong, he still felt unsure about all of this. He hated himself for how all of this came about. Jill sacrificed herself for him, and he felt as though he could never pay her back for that. He felt useless. But even as he felt all this pain and uncertainty, Chris wanted to hope and pray that they could make it through this.

_Damn you Wesker…you are dead, but still you haunt us. But I will make sure that Jill and I get through this…together…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, I meant to make this a little longer lol. Didn't realize exactly how short it was! I might take this back down and revise it again, but for now what the hell? XD I just wanted to post a little dark, angsty triangle haha. Oh, and the title is Latin. It means Bless The Child. So fitting, yes? :) I thought so! Happy Halloween everyone! And I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot I wrote! The ideas for this story was inspired by xSummonerYunax's Blue Mercy and Ultimolu's Crash. If you haven't read these stories, please do because these authors are wonderful people and kick-ass writers! XD Anyways, thanks again everyone!**


End file.
